


Humans and Demons (Teaser)

by JustClem



Series: Buzz [11]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Demons, Blushing, Cute, Cutesy, Demon!Yang AU, Demons, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Meet-Cute, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustClem/pseuds/JustClem
Summary: "Actually, I am able to speak, just not in my animal form," it… no, she said."And I know that you probably don't believe that my kind exists, but… hello there, I'm Yang, a 16 years old demon… and starting from now on, I will protect you."~On one rainy Friday afternoon, 16 years old Blake Belladonna found a yellow bird unprotected from the water drops. After closer inspection, she realized that the bird's wing was broken, and it would not survive in a weather like this. She brought the bird home to take care of it for the time being... only for it to turn into a girl.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Buzz [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418950
Kudos: 25





	Humans and Demons (Teaser)

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to read all 14 chapters, then visit this link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12562370/1/Humans-And-Demons
> 
> I'll not be posting more, simply because it takes too much work. 
> 
> Despite this being abandoned, I want people, including myself, to see it and remind myself how far I've come. Even if we all cringe by doing so XD

Beacon High School was normally such a lively school. The word 'lively', of course, meant a place that weirdly resembled a prison. A place where a teenager sat in a medium-sized room along with other teenagers and was forced to learn about things against their will that probably would never be useful in their lives. Ever.

Basically, it was an average high school. Even if it was considered one of the best school in all of Remnant country.

But, today was not a normal day for anyone. Not the students, nor the teachers.

Because today was Friday.

The day where nobody payed attention in class. The day where everyone thought about what they would be doing on the coming weekends. The day where everyone was eager for school to end.

Well, everyone except Mister Port, the history teacher who was in the eleventh grade's class, currently explaining about how his great grandfather fought a helicopter during the war.

All of the student's attention wasn't on his story. They were on the object sticked onto the wall which told time. Also known as the clock.

And Blake wasn't an exception. In the left corner, right next to a window, she sat, wearing a grey shirt with a white jacket and a dark blue jeans. Her eyes switched back and forth between the window and the clock, worried that it was going to rain. But thankfully, not even a single drop of water had fell from the sky… yet.

But she knew it was going to eventually. The clouds were already growing darker and darker. It was only a matter of time before everything outside was covered in water.

Fearfully, she looked at the clock only to find it was only 2 more minutes before she was allowed to leave.

Blake sighed, knowing that worrying wasn't going to help at all. She tried to pay attention to the teacher's 'lecture', but his story was too impossible to be true that even a 4 years old kid could tell it was fake.

His ridiculous stories only served to turn her already bad mood onto an even worse mood.

And she wasn't the only one who was eager to get out of class. Although the other students had a completely different reason to want to get out of class, they all were waiting for the same bell to ring so they could finally be free from the grim, dark, scary place called high school.

Blake decided to look around the class, wanting to find something interesting about her classmates. She knew she wasn't actually going to find anything surprising, but it was better than listening to Mr. Port's stories or looking at the clock.

On the fourth row, middle seat, sat Ruby, who was toying around and stacking all of her writing tools and some of her books into one small building… at least Blake thought it was a building. It still amazed the raven-haired girl how the brunette was the second best student in her class despite her being two years younger than everyone.

It was only then did Blake realised she was caught staring by Ruby herself, her silver eyes looking at her with confusion. So she quickly looked away, pretending like the whole little ordeal never happened.

Only when she felt that she wasn't being watched did she dropped her disinterested attitude and continued observing her classmates.

She could tell that they were bored, well, more bored than usual, even at first glance. Their postures were slouching, and a few even seemed to be sleeping. And most of their eyes were either looking at the clock on their wrist, the clock on their smartphones, or the clock on the wall.

Even the very best student in her class, or even the entire school, wanted this class to end. Weiss was tapping her fingers repeatedly, something she did whenever she was impatient. Her posture wasn't as perfect as usual, even though it was far better than everyone else's in this class. It still was a rare sight to see considering that she was the heiress to the SOC, short for Schnee Oil Company.

Blake looked down, knowing that it was going to rain eventually, and it would happen before she got home.

But, fortunately, her train of thought was disrupted by the heavenly sound that was the bell ringing, sending a wave of relief and joy through out the whole large school, both students and teachers.

And, without spending any of her time engaging in her usual small talks with her friends, Blake walked out of class.

She stopped walking and check her bag for probably the fifth time, wondering if she did somehow bring an umbrella and just put it in the deep parts of her bag that she would never think to look. Instead, what she saw was the same horrifying object. The object she wished was the umbrella she wanted instead.

A bright pink raincoat with red dots surrounding it that her mother insisted she owned.

Just thinking about herself wearing this monstrosity already made her blush and sweat. She was known for lots of things, but she certainly wasn't known for a girlish, blindingly bright clothing. She didn't even remember the last time she wore a pink outfit.

So, the raincoat stayed in her bag, where she knew it belonged.

_'Who knows? maybe the rain isn't that bad,'_ she hoped. She knew that hoping was, ironically, a hopeless thing to do, but it was the only thing she could do at this point.

When she finally was outside, she realised that hoping really was hopeless.

Somehow, during the short time-span between her walk from class and to the exit, the rain poured down.

Nearly all of the students were already holding their umbrella. Some even shared their umbrellas with their friends or romantic partners, much to Blake's disinterest. Everyone was prepared for the weather, except for her.

She saw a glimpse of a black car being park right outside of the school. It didn't take her longer than a second to know who could own such an expensive looking vehicle. _'Must be Weiss's,'_ she thought.

She was proven correct when she saw her white-haired friend. She was being escorted by a man wearing a black suit, presumably her driver, who held a small white umbrella for the girl, even when it meant that he got soaked by the rain.

Before the girl sat in her car, she whispered something to his ears, which made Blake raise an eyebrow. Afterwards, instead of getting to the driving away from the school, he walked towards the school.

Blake was interested to know what her the heiress was planning, but she was too busy dealing with a problem of her own. She could either wear the childish raincoat and get lots of unwanted stares, or she could not wear anything and get a cold, or possibly even a fever.

Because she was too stressed out facing her little dilemma, she failed to hear the sound of her name being called by a certain young brunette.

"Hi Blake!"

The girl tapped her shoulder, and it was only when her tone of voice sounded much more concerning did Blake turned to look at the caller of her name.

"Blake?"

Ruby was standing right in front of her, looking at her with her bright, warm silver eyes and a shy smile. She wore her usual clothing, which was a combination between a t-shirt and a hoodie, with the colour of it being nothing other than red.

She was putting one hand into her pocket, meanwhile her other hand was suspiciously holding a white umbrella. An umbrella which looked exactly like the one Weiss's bodyguard-driver-whatever was holding earlier on.

It took her less than a few seconds to piece together what must've happened.

_'Weiss, you sly heiress…'_ was her only thought as she smirked internally.

Blake knew that the girl obviously didn't grow up in what people would call a 'normal' environment. It was partly why she had an interesting personality and taste in food and music. She had a way of talking that made her appear as if she was impolite, but at this point, everyone in the school knew that she never meant any of her harsh comments.

The raven-haired girl came back to reality when she realised that the redhead was waving her hand right in front of her face. "Earth to Blake…"

"Oh, h-hey…" she stuttered in response, which only served to make the younger girl chuckle.

"Um, so, I saw that you didn't bring an umbrella today, and, since our houses aren't that far apart, maybe… we can shar-?"

"Yes." Blake quickly answered, not even giving her a chance to finish her sentence, quickly accepting the offer that would potentially save her life.

To anybody else, this gesture might've been seen as rude. But it didn't appear that way to Ruby as she laughed at the now blushing raven-haired girl.

"Alright then," Ruby concluded, shielding both of them from the rain with her borrowed umbrella as they started to walk.

When Blake started to regain her composure, she finally said, "Thank you, Ruby."

The young brunette merely shrugged, giving her a shy smile. Blake gave her what was hopefully a warm smile in return.

Their walk afterwards was a little quiet, to say the least.

Ruby hadn't spoken any word since they shared the umbrella. So, to avoid anymore awkwardness, Blake decided to be the one who started the conversation, which was a little odd considering the fact that she was an introvert.

_'Okay Belladonna, what would be an appropriate subject to talk about with Ruby,'_ she asked herself, trying to remember if anything happen out of the ordinary.

"So, Ruby, how was school today?" She ended up asking, silently cursing at herself because of how old she sounded.

But Ruby didn't seem to mind. In fact, she seemed very excited to talk about her day. "Oh, it was really fun! I thought I was gonna fail Mr. Oobleck's psychics test, but Weiss helped me study the night before so I got a B+! Even though I could never beat Weiss who always got a perfect A!"

That was when Blake remembered something that did happen out of the ordinary.

"Speaking of Weiss, why isn't she with you?" She asked, remembering how Weiss seemed to be in a hurry when she left school.

The raven-haired girl's brows furrowed as she remembered another fact, "Don't you always come to her house after school to study together?"

Ruby flinched at the word 'study', which made Blake smile. But she decided not to tease her about that subject since she, along with everyone else, always knew that they had a huge crush on each other.

If the stares and blushes didn't give it away, then the way Weiss always spoiled the brunette without any particular reason did.

"O-oh, well, she said she has this emergency business meeting thingie she needed to come to for a few days, which seems kinda unfair! I mean, Weiss is still 16, she's still a kid! She shouldn't be working yet! There's laws for this, right?"

Then, there was also the way Ruby failed to disguise how much she missed Weiss whenever the heiress left her. Even if it was for a short amount of time.

Basically, they couldn't live without each other.

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised," Blake answered nonchalantly.

"Why?" The brunette questioned.

Blake explained, "Weiss is the daughter of the richest man in the world, Ruby. She's bound not to be like any other normal kids. Besides, it's not like she doesn't want to go to these meetings."

Ruby's face softened, but the frown never left her face. So Blake added with an understanding smile, "I'm sure she misses you too," which was responded with a blush from the brunette's face.

A few moments later, Ruby said, "Isn't it amazing how she always gets perfect grades in class despite already working? It's like she's some kind of genius!"

Blake chuckled and responded with a smile, "That's odd, coming from you."

But her smile disappeared almost instantly when she saw the sight of Ruby looking down. The brunette's voice was unusually soft as she said, "No… I'm not a genius…"

Immediately and without even thinking, Blake responded with, "Ruby. Stop doubting yourself."

Afterwards, the uncertain and distraught silver met the firm and serious amber.

"You've been moved two years ahead for a reason, and that reason is because you are anything but normal. And, even when you're younger than everyone, you still manage to be the second best student in our class. So don't you _dare_ tell me, or yourself, that you're not special, Ruby."

The speech Blake gave felt a little short and too commanding.

She was never really a conversationalist to begin with, so, at first she thought that she was going to crush the young girl's confidence instead of helping her build them. But, when she saw the way her silver eyes brightened with confidence, she knew her objective was completed.

However, that didn't mean she wasn't taken aback by what the redhead was about to say next.

"You're like the sister I never had Blake… Thank you…"

Her heart had melted at the young girl's words. She didn't waste any time thinking on what her answer would be.

"You too…"

But, when she observed her surroundings, she realised that now would be the time for them to part ways.

"Well, goodbye Ruby," she said kindly, taking a step back from her only shelter as she let the water touched her clothes and skin.

"Bye Blake, are you sure you don't want me to take you there?" The brunette offered, Blake shook her head in response.

"Thanks for the offer Ruby, but I'll be fine," she told the young girl.

At first, the brunette seemed to be hesitant to leave her, which was endearing in the older girl's eyes. She gave a nod to the young girl, encouraging her to finally go back to her home.

It was only after Ruby disappeared from her sight did she realise that she was accompanied only by the rain. She shivered involuntarily, caused by the cold atmosphere she hadn't felt before due to her conversation with the brunette.

Blake looked around and found that nobody was present. After groaning, she finally pulled out her raincoat, cursing at how much it actually fit her.

_'Thanks, Mom,'_ she sarcastically thought.

She quickly wore the hood, worried at the low chance of someone she knew seeing her like this. She walked at a fast pace, not even caring that she might slip and fall.

_'Blake Belladonna is known for her classy black and white clothing for all of her life, and she was not going to let that title be erased because of one single raincoat!'_ she exclaimed in her head stubbornly, but then was surprised at herself by how obsessed she sounded.

Once she realised that she might be a little paranoid, her pace subconsciously slowed down. She felt relieved when she could finally saw her house, even when it was still rather far.

She practically felt herself safely tucked in her warm and cozy bed, re-reading her favourite novel for the hundredth time, with a tea placed on a small desk right next to her bed.

The simple thought of it was already enough to bring a smile to her face.

But suddenly, she saw a glimpse of a small yellow object besides her, laying in a tree. She immediately stopped herself from taking another step to look at it, knowing that whatever it was, it shouldn't be there.

_'That's… unusual,'_ she thought, walking towards the object. Soon enough she could tell that it was a small bird.

And thankfully, she could also see that it's chest was moving slowly.

_'Why isn't it hiding from the rain?'_ she asked herself, inspecting the small bird further, only to found that it's left wing was bent a little.

She quickly looked back and forth between the bird and the tree, starting to grasp what probably had happened. "You must've hit this tree and broke your wing," she stated.

She gently grabbed the yellow bird with both of her hands, carefully shielding it from the rain under her raincoat. It's eyes opened. They were fiery red, and they were staring into her amber ones.

At that point, Blake knew that abandoning it wouldn't be the right thing to do.

She sighed, "Alright."

So, Blake slowly put the bird in her pocket, smirking at how it quickly hid deeper into it.

"Don't worry, I'm going to take you to my place, then you can stay there until the rain stops."

Somehow, she didn't feel silly for talking to an animal. It felt actually kind of nice. Plus, so far, the bird didn't peck her or make some kind of ruckus like she saw with every other bird, and Blake was glad for it.

When she finally opened the door to her home, she asked, "Mom?" and received no response.

She felt rustling coming from her pocket, and when she looked at it, she found that the bird was peeking out of it. It's little red eyes were filled with such big curiosity. And Blake adored it.

"Mom must be at the groceries," she told the little bird.

Blake went upstairs and into her room, glad that her room wasn't as messy as she thought it would be. She put the bird on her study desk and said, "Stay here while I go get us some towels."

When she came back, she saw the bird, looking at her family picture which she kept on her desk. She smiled at the sight of it. She put a towel around the bird and around herself. Afterwards, she sat down and decided to gaze onto the picture as well.

"It was taken when we decided to move here, 5 years ago. I remembered how excited Mom was about the new neighbourhood."

She looked back on the bird and found it slowly walking towards the picture, pecking at the picture of her mother, as if it wanted an explanation.

Blake rolled her eyes, "You're extremely nosy for a bird," she commented.

She then explained, "My mom doesn't have a job, she chooses to be a stay-at-home mom, doing taxes, paying bills, or so she likes to call it 'keeping the Belladonnas together!'."

The bird chirped, causing Blake to glance at it. The bird looked at her, then it pecked at the picture of her father.

"Do you want to know about Dad?" She asked.

The bird chirped again, almost as if it understood everything she said. "I'll take that as a yes."

She looked back on the picture of her father, sighing as she tried to explain him, "Dad is… Dad is a wonderful person. He's a cop, and he takes his job seriously… He rarely comes home early, sometimes he doesn't even come home at all, probably too busy working on one of his cases that he forgets about his own family…"

Her tone became softer and quieter unexpectedly as she looked down.

Her heart felt empty and hollow when she was talking about her father. It sadly always felt that way. But she was never used to it. And she knew she probably never would.

When she thought about him, she didn't remember the happy times with him. Times where her dad taught her how to ride a bike. Times where he helped her with her homework. Times where he came to watch her play a sport match.

Maybe it was because those times never existed.

Instead her memories of her dad was filled with his absence.

Where was he when she lost her first baby tooth. Where was he when she won a poem-writing contest?

Where was he when she needed him?

Almost every time, it was anywhere else but with his own daughter.

"Sometimes I feel like… he doesn't even want to be with his family…" Her voice started to crack, "Like he doesn't want to be with _me_…"

What the bird did next surprised the raven-haired girl. It walked towards her with it's tiny legs and lay it's head onto Blake's arms. Now she was considering if the bird actually did understand everything she said.

But the gesture succeeded in making her feel more comforted.

She shook her head, knowing that what she said was far from the truth, "I know he loves me, and I love him too. It's not like he has any choice," she said as she pet it's small head. The bird nuzzled it's head onto the girl's arm, making the girl giggle softly.

"Do you… do you wish that someone would protect you? You know, to… be there for you?" She suddenly asked.

When all she heard was it's chirp, she finally came to her senses, "What am I even doing? It's not like you can even talk to me."

The air in her room suddenly felt warmer, confusing her since it was raining outside. She looked back at the bird only to find that it was glowing.

She stood up and took a few steps back, worried that she might… die, somehow. In what way? She didn't know. But what she did know was that what she was seeing now was not ordinary.

The bird's form was starting to grow bigger and more… human.

Only after a few seconds, the room felt cold as it was before. Everything was almost fine, except for the fact that Blake was now standing right in front of a blonde girl with lilac eyes, wearing a brown jacket covered with an orange scarf.

"Wha… you…" Blake struggled to find words, too shocked by what just happened to even form a sentence.

"Actually, I am able to speak, just not in my animal form," it… no, _she_ said.

"And I know that you probably don't believe that my kind exists, but… hello there, I'm Yang, a 16 years old demon… and starting from now on, I will protect you."


End file.
